


Get a Grip, Plagg

by herecomestroublr



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human Kwami, Humor, Lovesick Plagg, Probably a Bit OOC But I Tried, Sex is Inferred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomestroublr/pseuds/herecomestroublr
Summary: Could you really blame him? It had been way too long since he'd last seen Tikki, and he was getting withdrawals.Okay,maybehe could had been nicer, andmaybea bit more subtle, but this isPlaggwe're talking about. Subtlty is not a word he knows or practices in day-to-day life.





	Get a Grip, Plagg

**Author's Note:**

> This ignores the happenings of Sandboy, and takes place in the future, towards the end of their high school years. If you notice any mistakes, please tell me! I do not have a beta reader. I try. I also might edit the introductions between all four humans to tikki being mad. 
> 
> Maybe a part two? Idk I'm not really feeling it right now. Anyway, enjoy!

Tikki sighed as Marinette de-transformed and collapsed face first onto her bed with a loud groan after a particularly long and stressful Akuma battle, leaving the kwami to get her own cookies. 

She looked over at her chosen for a moment longer, before floating over to her cookie stash and beginning to eat one on Marinette’s desk.

“I just don’t get it, Tikki! No means no! Why wong Chat Noir respect that?” Marinette moaned, flipping over to face the ceiling. 

Tikki sighed quietly. There goes her peace and quiet. “To be fair, Marinette, it has been nearly four years! You’re about to start your first year of college, so it’s no wonder he wants to know!”

Marinette gave Tikki a judgemental look as she propped herself up onto her elbows. “Aren’t you the one who said we need to keep our identities a secret?”

“Yes, but most of the Ladybugs and Chat Noirs we meet reveal their identities or figure it out in a year or two, not _four_. I’m really starting to miss Plagg, too.” Tikki munched on her cookie a bit more and looked down at her paws. She missed her hands. The hands that would change to human when their chosen’s revealed the identities of their partner. 

“Are you okay, Tikki?” Marinette sounded concerned. Crap. She had sounded a bit bitter, didn’t she?

“I’m fine, Marinette, really!” She reassured. 

Marinette gave her a quizzical look. “Are you sure? We can talk about it if you want! You’re always there for me, after all.”

The kwami smiled gratefully at her Ladybug, before flying over to her and giving her cheek a hug. “I’m sure.”

\--------

“ _Adrien if you don’t get her to reveal your identity soon I am going to go on strike_.” Plagg sassed as soon as he was de-transformed and back in his chosen’s room, heading for his cheese fridge while he spoke. 

“I’m _trying,_ Plagg, I really am! But she won’t even let me explain _why_ at this point!” Adrien plopped roughly onto his couch and glared at the pile of homework on his coffee table. 

“To be fair, most of your reasoning is trust issues and self-interest,” Plagg stated as he popped a slice of camembert in his mouth and grabbed a few more before heading to his trash can. 

“And the other part is for _you!_ You’ve told me how much you want to be with Tikki again, and you look really sad when you talk about her. I just want you to be happy, too, Plagg.” Adrien said as he turned and pouted to the black blob 20 or so feet away. 

Plagg’s ears drooped, and he put his cheese in his trashcan before floating over to Adrien. “Look, kid, my happiness isn’t as important as yours at the moment. I’ll see Tikki again one day.”

“But _everyone_ deserves to be happy, Plagg! It’s really hard to watch your best friend mope around all day and stuff his face with cheese.” Adrien pouted again, cheeks pink and puffed up like a child, even at nearly 18 years old.

“Thanks, Adrien,” Plagg sighed out, a small smile on his face before it morphed into a smirk. “I’ve decided you’re my _second_ favorite miraculous holder!” And then he zipped over to his trash can, snickering when Adrien gasped dramatically. 

“ _Second favorite?_ Who’s your _first?!_ You told me _I_ was your favorite!”

“Not telling!” 

“ _Plaaaaaaaagg!_ ” 

Plagg’s head peeked over the side of his trash can. “Sorry Adrien, what was that? I don’t speak whiny teenager.”

“Why you little--!” Plagg laughed as Adrien made a face and lunged over the couch towards the trash can, attempting to grab his kwami. 

Plagg, amused by this, floated quickly away and out of Adrien’s reach. What followed was a very intense game of tag throughout Adrien’s monstrous room until Natalie called him for dinner. 

\--------

Another day, another Akuma, and another rejection for an identity reveal. Marinette was getting pissed at this point. 

“He’s _so_ fucking persistent lately! What’s his _problem?!_ Things are fine how they are! We’re safe, our families are safe, our friends are safe! Why does he want to compromise that!?” She ranted, pacing her bedroom in shorts and a tank top, her hair in a messy bun with various pens and pencils sticking out of it(she had been surprised when they had stayed in her hair for the transformation and didn’t fall out).

“He probably has his reasons, Marinette.”

“And _you!_ ” Marinette twirled around and pointed accusingly at her kwami, not hearing a word she just said. “Why the change of heart?! You’ve always said to keep our identities a secret, so why _now?!_ ”

Tikki new Marinette wasn’t truly angry with her, so she let that outburst slide. “I…” She paused, trailing off. Should she tell her? Plagg probably told his chosen already, which would explain the constant begging from Chat Noir. “I’m sorry, Marinette. I should have explained this sooner, but I didn’t think the reveal would take this long!”

Marinette took a seat at her desk chair and looked at her kwami, an expression of suspicious curiosity upon her features. “Explain what?”

Tikki cleared her throat. “As you know, Plagg and I are gods -- destruction and creation respectively. We are yin and yang, two halves of a whole,” She explained. “Well, when the miraculous guardians were first formed and the miraculous created to contain our powers, we were given a gift. A few other kwami have it, but not to our extent.”

Marinette looked intrigued. “What was the gift?”

“A human form.” Marinette gasped and Tikki smiled sadly. “Seeing how much we cared for each other, Plagg and I were given the gift to transform into humans at will when we had a chosen. But there was a catch -- only when our miraculous holder knew the _identity_ of their partner could we be humans. Sure, we can still see each other as kwamis, but there’s uh… some things that you need to be _human_ for…” Tikki trailed off, waiting for Marinette to understand what she meant. 

“Oh.” Marinette flushed, and Tikki would have if she could. 

“Usually,” she continued, “most holders know their identities after 2 years, so Plagg and I get to spend the rest of those lifetimes together in human forms whenever we wanted. But when the moth and peacock miraculous were lost, the guardians hid the miraculous and we didn’t see each other for hundreds of years. So when Master Fu released us, I was happy! I could feel Plagg nearby!” Tikki’s smile dropped to a small pout. “And then four years passed.”

“Oh, Tikki! I didn’t know! I am so sor--”

“It’s okay!” Tikki interrupted her. “Really! It’s dangerous to know your partner’s identity until you completely trust them, and I was the one who told you to keep it a secret.”

Marinette pursed her lips. “But… I _do_ completely trust him.”

“Then what’s stopping you?”

“I… I don’t know.”

\--------

“Hey, Plagg?” Adrien asked, looking up from his homework at his desk chair and turning to his bed, where Plagg was laying on a pillow. 

“ _Yes_ , Adrien? You’re _disturbing_ my nap time.” Plagg blinked lazily. 

Normally Adrien would have started an argument with his kwami, but today he had a question. “What’s she like? Tikki, I mean.”

Plagg tried to hide the smile that came to his little face, but couldn’t stop himself. “She’s… _amazing_. She’s kind and helpful--always trying to do what’s right and making others happy--but she’s also smart, and witty, and won’t hesitate to point out mistakes anyone has made, including herself.” He turned on his side to face Adrien. “She says she _hates_ having to look after me, but I know she doesn’t mind.” 

Adrien looked smug. “Sounds like you _love_ her, huh?”

“Of _course_ I love her.” Plagg deadpanned.

Adrien blinked, smiling wiped from his face in an instant. “Wow, I did not expect you to agree with me.”

“What did you expect, then? She _is_ my better half.” Plagg said, rolling onto his back and closing his eyes. 

“Refusal? Embarrassment? Literally _anything_ other than what I got.” Adrien supplied, spinning his desk chair and rolling towards the bed. “What does she look like as a human?” He asked, leaning over Plagg and smiling with childish curiosity.

Plagg quirked an eye open when he felt a presence near him, hesitating before opening both eyes and sitting up. “Well for starters she’s short, like _really_ short. Shorter than you.” He paused, actually I think we’re both shorter than you! Heh.” Adrien gave him a look and Plagg coughed. “Yeah okay, ANYWAY. She’s got pretty pale skin and blue eyes and short red hair that looks like it was dyed black at the tips.”

Adrien nodded enthusiastically. As Plagg had been talking, the boy had leaned over on the bed, his head resting in his hands and he listened carefully. “ _And?_ ”

Plagg scoffed in amusement, rolling his eyes. “Aaaaand she got freckles over her nose and cheeks, and antenna, and a pair of black earrings.”

“She sounds cute.” Adrien grinned. 

“Hands off, loverboy.” Plagg joked. “Now, are you satisfied? I was dreaming about camembert!”

“Nope! What do you look like?” He leaned closer to his kwami and Plagg let out a very loud, very dramatic sigh. 

“Black hair, green eyes, dark skin, and cat ears and a tail. Happy now?” Plagg turned over, facing away from Adrien, who pouted. 

“I guess that’s fine for _now_ , but I want more answers later, Plagg!” Adrien stated, pointing at his kwami and launching himself away from the bed, pushing his feet off the mattress and propelling his chair backward, an exaggerated pout on his face. 

“ _Whatever_ , Adrien.” 

\--------

“I don’t know how much more of this I can _take_ , Plagg,” Adrian stated sadly, sliding down the brick wall of the outside of the school building a few days later as he handed Plagg his cheese. It was getting dark, and he didn’t feel like heading home yet. 

“Well, you have to keep trying, Adrien!” Then, quieter, “Maybe if Marinette wasn’t so _stubborn_ I’d be with Tikki right now, but we _can’t_ all get what we want, _huh?_ ” He sassed to himself quietly, before eating his cheese in one bite. 

Adrien’s eyes widened, and he looked up at his kwami. “Wait, did you say _Marinette?_ ”

Plagg’s eyes widened when he realized what he had said. Shit. “Uhhhhh…..”

“ _Oh my god_ , Marinette is Ladybug!” Adrien grinned, all teeth, and stood up excitedly. “Holy shit it makes _so_ much sense! Marinette!” He grinned at Plagg. “It’s Marinette, Plagg!” 

Before his poor kwami could even say anything, Adrien was running from out behind the school and across the street towards Marinette’s house. 

“Adrien! _Wait!_ ” Plagg called out. Adrien did not wait though, and the kwami was forced to rush across the street as well, hurrying towards his chosen. 

Plagg arrived just in time, hiding in the hood of the hoodie Adrien had been wearing as the young adult rushed into the bakery. Tom was helping one last customer, and Sabine was cleaning up the few tables near the windows when the door chimed. Adrien panted a bit, before pushing down his excitement and putting on a polite smile. 

“Adrien! How nice to see you!” Sabine stated, turning to great him, dishes held in her hands.

“Hello, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng! Is Marinette home?” He asked nicely, hiding the wince he gave when Plagg punched his back from inside the hood. 

“Yes! She’s just upstairs.” Sabine answered.

“You can go on up if you’d like,” Tom added, waving to the customer as they left. “Just make sure to knock, first!” He continued. 

Adrien smiled gratefully. “Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng.” 

They smiled at him and waved as he disappeared up the stairs. Once Adrien had made it calmly to the first landing, he peeked down the stairs in which he’d come from. When he was sure no one had followed him, Adrien ran the rest of the way up.

Skidding to a halt in from of the door, he knocked hurriedly and jumped from side to side, wide grin on his face as he fidgeted with the sleeve of his hoodie. 

“You need to _calm down_ , Adrien,” Plagg whispered from his hiding place. 

“I can’t help it!” He replied, knocking again after a few minutes when no one came to the door. 

“I’m coming!” Marinette’s muffled voice sounded, followed by footsteps and the door opening. “Adrien?” She asked as soon as she opened the door. 

“Marinette!” Adrien exclaimed, rushing forwards and lifting the girl into a hug. “I’m so happy that it’s you!” 

“ _A-Adrien?_ Wh-what are you--!” 

After gently placing her on the ground, Adrien had cut off her words with a kiss--pressing his lips to hers passionately before pulling away and looking at her shocked expression with eyes full of love and a smile. 

“I love you, Marinette, My Lady.” He announced as he held her close. 

Marinette’s eyes widened in recognition, and what happened next was so fast that no one had time to prepare for. 

“ _You’re Chat Noir!_ ” Marinette exclaimed loudly, pushing herself out of Adrien’s grip. 

At the same time, there were two flashes of light, one red from behind Marinette, one green from behind Adrien, and three bodies hit the floor. 

Adrien and another voice groaned, and Adrien realized he was laying on a pair of legs. Legs that were not his. That meant-- “ _Plagg!_ ” He exclaimed, turning around and off of his kwami. 

The newly turned kwami didn’t look at him though, only staring past Marinette at the short girl with red hair who was holding back tears. “ _Tikki!_ ” He exclaimed, struggling to get up to his feet. 

“ _Plagg!_ ” The girl exclaimed, rushing into his embrace and holding him tightly. Plagg hugged her back, almost immediately burying his face in her hair. “I missed you _so, so, much!_ ” She sobbed into his shirt. 

“I missed you, too,” Plagg said, pulling her gently away from his chest and smiling down at her tear-streaked face, before pulling her into a gentle kiss. 

They would have kissed longer, if not for a loud ‘thump’ and the sound of Adrien cursing. The kwamis reluctantly parted and looked to see what was happening. 

“ _Marinette_!” Tikki exclaimed when she saw her holder passed out on the ground. She rushed to her side and checked her pulse as Adrien knelt beside her as well. “She’s okay.” Tikki finally sighed out. “She just got overwhelmed. Plagg, could you close the door? And Adrien, help me bring her to her room.” 

Both boys nodded, and soon Marinette was laying in her bed while Tikki stared down at Adrien and Plagg, who were sitting side-by-side on Marinette’s chaise. Adrien had no idea how a girl so small and cute could look that intimidating. 

_“Look,_ Sugarcube--” Plagg tried, but Tikki put up a hand and he shut up immediately. 

“I _know_ you wanted to see me, Plagg--and don’t get me wrong I wanted to see you too--but you shouldn’t have said anything! That was an invasion of Marinette’s _privacy!_ ” She lectured. 

“Sorry, babe,” Plagg said, the cat ears on his head drooping and his tail stopping its movement. 

“And _you!_ ” She continued, turning to Adrien who gulped nervously. “What is your _problem?_ Do you have _any_ self-control or respect for others? Marinette has had a crush on you since she was _15_ , and was _finally_ starting to get comfortable with it! And _then_ you have to come in and--” Tikki mimed choking Adrien, before groaning loudly and turned away from the boys to pace the room. 

Adrien looked helplessly at Plagg. “Marinette had a crush on me? I didn’t know!” He whispered, pouting like a child. 

Plagg sighed and stood up, making his way towards Tikki and stopping her from pacing by grabbing her shoulders. “Tikki--” 

“You _do_ realize she could have gotten hurt, right? You do realize that she’s been stressing about this for _weeks_ , right?!” Tikki asked, close to hysterics, crossing her arms in an attempt to hug herself.

“I know, and I’m sorry, but I _really_ wanted--no, _needed_ to see you! It’s been _hundreds_ of years! It was almost _agony_ to feel you nearby, and not do _anything_ about it!” His hands trailed down her arms to hold her own, and Plagg looked at the floor. “Look, I _know_ I messed up, but I was getting really frustrated, and Adrien’s trust issues didn’t help either.” 

“Hey! What the hell, Plagg?”

“So I pushed him to ask her every time they met.” He sighed and looked up into Tikki’s eyes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I was beginning to repeat history until I was too far along.” 

Tikki bit her lip and glanced at Adrien for a second, before releasing his hand and trailing her own to Plagg’s face and cradling his cheek in her palm. He leaned into the touch and covered her small hand with his larger ones. She quirked a smile. “I’m just happy no one died this time.” She whispered. 

“Me too,” Plagg whispered back, slowly leaning down and closing his eyes. Before their lips could meet again, Adrien coughed awkwardly, and Plagg groaned in annoyance, slumping his posture as his tail twitched back and forth. “Could you keep your personal insecurities to yourself for a second please, Adrien?” The kwami sassed. 

Adrien sighed in relief. “Oh thank _god_ I was beginning to think you were possessed or something! Whew!”

“And _why_ do you say that?” Plagg released his hold on Tikki and turned toward Adrien, hand on his hip and tail twitching in annoyance. 

It was only then that Adrien really got a good look at his kwami’s human form. Sure, he’d described what he’d looked like, but not as detailed as he described Tikki. Plagg was right--they were short. Shorter than Marinette, actually. And Plagg did have black hair, but it was messy and styled very similar to Adrien’s own hair when he was Chat Noir. His eyes also looked like his when he was Chat Noir, and Plagg’s nails were black and appeared to be sharp(he did not know if it was nail polish or not(probably not)). What really captured his attention though, was the black ring on his hand, the same place Adrien placed his own. 

Plagg scowled at Adrien’s silence, and he noticed Plagg also appeared to have fangs. “ _Well_ , Adrien?” 

Adrien grinned mischievously. “I’ve just never seen you act so kind to _anyone_ before!”

Plagg blinked. “Adrien, give me your phone.” He held out a tanned hand. 

“ _Plagg, don’t you dare!_ ” Tikki warned almost as soon as he spoke, walking around him a bit and placing her hand on his bicep. 

“Dare _what?_ ” Adrien asked, halfway done taking out his phone but stopping and narrowing his eyes at Plagg. 

Plagg looked between Adrian and Tikki, dropping his hand and slumping his shoulders, his ears drooping momentarily. “Oh _come on_ , guys! I’m not going to do anything _bad!_ Why won’t you trust me? Name one thing I’ve done wrong.”

“Maxing out my credit last month to buy cheese?”

“Not bringing any gifts for our friends?”

“Messing up my alarm clock and making me late for my father’s photoshoot?”

“Drugging the guards that ‘coincidentally’ let the trojan horse in?”

“Ripping up my calculus homework and claiming it was because you were ‘sleep-floating’?”

“Killing off the dinosaurs?”

“Taking too long to--wait, you killed off the _dinosaurs,_ Plagg?” Adrien asked, bewildered. 

“Yes, and I’ll admit, that was _genuinely_ my bad. But I _swear_ I’m not going to do anything this time! I promise!” Plagg tried, stepping forward and holding out his hand again, ears flat against his head. 

Adrien hesitated for only a second, before sighing and handing his phone over to his kwami reluctantly against his better judgment, and Tikki shaking her head. “Fine, here.” 

Plagg quirked a smile. “See? That wasn’t so hard! It’s not like I’m going to go _‘Cataclysm’_ and--” Plagg stopped and smirked at Adrien, watching as the phone turned completely black in his hand. “ _W h o o p s_.” 

“ _Plagg!_ What the actual fuck?!” Adrien exclaimed, bolting upright and going towards his kwami, only to be stopped by the hand of Tikki, who was glaring into the grinning face of Plagg. 

“One day someone is going to beat your sorry ass, and I won’t be there to help you,” Tikki stated, placing her hand over Adrien’s broken phone. “Miraculous Ladybug!” In a flash of bright red light, the phone was good as new. “Be careful with it now. Plagg tends to be more of a jerk when he’s in his human form.” Tikki continued. 

“You like it, Sugarcube.” Plagg grinned, all teeth to flash his fangs. 

“Believe what you need to, Plagg.” Tikki sassed, moving her hand to her hips and leaning towards him, looking into his eyes with a playful glare

“Of course, babe.” Plagg said, grinning at her mischievously and leaning down towards her. It looked particularly evil with his fangs. 

Adrien watched their interaction, and slowly reached for his phone. When it was in his grasp, he quickly put it back in his pocket. Just in time too, as Marinette had awoken and was making her way down her ladder. 

“ _Alright!_ Someone had better _fucking_ explain what’s going on!” She stood next to Plagg, and with the three of them lined up Adrien felt like he was about to be interrogated. 

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
